


Like Those Foreign Stars

by Beanno28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Entertainer Harry, Family Vacation, HLSummerFest2020, Harry speaks Spanish, M/M, Photographer Harry, Pining, Smut, Video Game Developer Louis, isn't there always with me, mexico vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28
Summary: Louis' family go on a vacation to Mexico, he never expects to meet a handsome young entertainer who seems to have taken a liking to him. What happens when Louis easily gives in and decides sneaking around his family's back to have a fling takes a turn?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: HL Summer Fest 2020





	Like Those Foreign Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about while I was on vacation in Mexico before the world pandemic of 2020 started. Most people go away and read, apparently I write a new fic!
> 
> If you enjoy this fic please leave a kudos and make sure to comment and tell me what your favourite part was. Authors love comments as much as kudos and they encourage us to give you more.
> 
> A huge thank you goes out to my friend for being my beta, for bouncing ideas back and forth, for always listening to my crazy thoughts, for helping me discover mood board making, also for doing all the translating for me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“That’s it, Doris, keep kicking, love,” Louis yelled over the crowd at the busy pool, “I knew you could make it all the way across.”

“I did it, Achoo,” his sister exclaimed, “mummy, you see me, I swamed all the way cross the pool.”

Both Louis and his youngest sister looked over at their mum, Jay. She was smiling at them both and Louis knew how much she enjoyed watching all seven of her children interacting with each other.

“You did so well, Doris.” Jay yelled back so they could hear her.

Louis was so happy that his two oldest sisters, Lottie and Fizzy, could come together and help his mum make this two week vacation happen.

Two years ago, the four of them had a conversation about how they would all work hard to save for a vacation to Mexico for the seven of them. They all worked at saving and were finally able to make it happen.

“Hey, mum, you want anything? I’m going to take Doris and Ernie over so they can order their own drinks at the bar.”

“Surprise me, love,” Jay answered with a smile, “and thank you so much, Lou, for everything you do for me and for our family.”

Louis just leaned over, trying not to drip on her too much and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Love you, mum,” he stood and turned back around, “well, come on then, who is coming to get drinks with me?”

“Me!” there was a chorus of voices shouting at him as Doris and Ernie came running over to each grab one of his hands.

“Phe, Dais, you both too cool to come with your older brother to the bar?” Louis turned to look at the 16 year old twins that were sunbathing.

“Fine, I’ll join you,” Daisy said, getting up off her chair and shoving her sister to get up too.

After a drink break, Louis had decided to work on his tan as well and laid on a lounge chair between Phoebe and Daisy.

“Hey Daisy, you see that guy over there?”

“The one with gorgeous hair? Oh I see him, looks like he might be close to your age, Lou,” Daisy nudged Louis with her arm and nodded in the direction she had been looking.

“The guy on the entertainment team? The one doing that ridiculous dancing?”

“That’s him,” Phoebe answered, “he's beautiful isn’t he?”

“Let's take Doris and Ernie over there to play in the water so we can have a better look?”

“Great idea, Daisy” 

Both girls made a motion to get up but Louis stopped them, “Are you both seriously going to use our little brother and sister so you can go oogle some guy that is much too old for you both?”

The girls looked at each other before they both looked back at Louis, “basically, yeah.”

“You are both ridiculous, you know that?”

“You can come with us, Lou,” Phoebe poked Louis’ arm, trying to encourage him to get up too.

“Nah, I’m gonna stay here with mum and the others.”

“Suit yourself, Lou,” the girls said over their shoulder as they walked away with the little twins.

“What was all that about?” Jay asked as Louis laid beside her.

“Just Phe and Dais being teenage girls is all.” Louis shrugged off.

Louis kept his eyes on his younger siblings while his mum relaxed beside him. He watched as the little twins splashed and giggled while Phoebe and Daisy made it quite obvious they were just sitting in the shallow water staring at the man they had their eyes on.

After a few moments, the man in question approached the four of them and struck up a conversation. Louis had no way of knowing what they were talking about but at one point all five turned and looked right at him.

He couldn’t deny, the man was gorgeous. With his mid length wavy hair that Louis could tell turned into the most beautiful curls if the man let his hair grow longer. The tight white shirt with the resort logo on the left breast highlighted his muscular physique nicely. Also part of the uniform were a pair of tiny red shorts that made the man’s ass look amazing, Louis just wanted to stare but knew it would be inappropriate with his family around.

“Achoo, Achoo, Achoo,” Louis was brought out of his thoughts by Ernie’s wet body as he jumped on his lap.

“Yes, Ern,” Louis gasped at the cold water.

“Come and play,” the little boy yelled excitedly, “Phe Phe and Dais told me to come get you. They meet a nice man named Harry.”

“Oh they did, did they,” Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes in his sister's direction, “alright, Ern, let’s go see what they’ve gotten up to shall we?”

Ernie nodded and hopped to his feet, dragging Louis behind him. He went willingly over to see what his sisters were up to. As he got closer he couldn’t help but notice the dimples the man had when he smiled.

“Ah, what trouble are you two causing over here?” Louis asked, startling the girls.

“No trouble, Lou,” Daisy spoke up, “we just want to introduce you to Harry.”

“Hi, Harry, I’m Louis.”

“Hi, Louis, it’s nice to meet you. Your sisters here were telling me all about you actually,” Harry had a low, deep voice and spoke with a slow drawl that was intoxicating.

“Oh brother, I’m sure it was all lies.”

“We just told him what a nice guy you are and how you deserve a little fun in your life,” Daisy spoke again.

“I’m so sorry they were bothering you, they can be a nuisance sometimes.”

“No bother, I was enjoying learning about you,” Harry winked at him.

“I see,” Louis smiled at the man and could feel his cheeks heat up slightly.

He couldn’t deny that the tattoos he could see scattered over Harry’s arms left him wondering what was under his white shirt. Louis was only wearing the shorts he had swam in so all of his tattoos were on display for everyone.

Louis also couldn’t help but notice Harry looked over his chest and arms at his ink. If he wasn’t mistaken, Harry’s lips even curled up in the corners.

“So, I was just telling your siblings that we are about to give some dance lessons, you should all come join me,” Harry stated, looking into Louis’ eyes.

“Umm, I mean,” Louis stumbled on his words, “I can’t really dance.”

“That’s the point, Louis,” Harry rested his hand on Louis’ shoulder, “my fellow team members are going to teach you.”

“Yeah, Lou,” Phoebe chanted, “Harry will help you get those hips moving.”

“Okay fine,” he finally gave in, “but don’t expect much.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Harry led the five Tomlinson’s over to the group that was getting ready to dance.

***

Louis spent the following hour dancing horribly but as promised, Harry had done his best to help out. Both sets of twins giggled and laughed at their brother’s attempt.

After dancing, there was an hour of volleyball in the pool. Harry continued flirting with Louis from the opposite team and Louis may or may not have flirted back.

When Harry had first taken his shirt off before getting into the pool, Louis’ eyes didn’t leave the big butterfly that was beautifully inked on his abdomen.

After the volleyball game, Harry approached Louis with a gigantic smile. “So we have a break for a couple hours now and I’ll be back at 3:00 to run some crazy games.”

“Crazy games, sounds dangerous,” Louis laughed, “My mum will likely take the little twins for a nap after we grab something to eat.”

“What about you, Lou,” Harry easily uses the nickname his sisters had used, “what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, should get some lunch and maybe take a wander around and explore.”

“Come with me?” Harry asked boldly, “For lunch I mean, come grab some lunch with me and I can show you around?”

“Sure, yeah,” Louis was excited about spending some time with Harry, maybe getting to know him a little. “Let me just run and tell my mum I’m going to wander around by myself.”

Jay was happy to hear that Louis was going to take a walk. She loved the help he gave her and Louis knew that but he also knew she was always encouraging him to get out and do things for himself as well.

Harry and Louis went to the buffet since that is where Harry was to get all his food while he was working. It wasn’t hard to find things to talk about while they ate.

Louis had told Harry about the two years his sisters and his mum had spent saving for this trip and how he loved helping his mum with all his siblings. Louis divulged that he had moved out of his mum’s house and had been living with his best friend, Liam, for the past five years. Harry had loved learning that Louis was a videogame developer and the latest project he had been working on was a new release of FIFA.

Harry, on the other hand, had told Louis that he lost his stepdad a few years ago and that prompted him to expand his life experiences. He thought it might be fun to work abroad and be able to make people happy and make sure they had a good time. He landed the job on the entertainment team at the resort and loves every minute. He also mentioned that he lives and works at the resort for six months of the year and spends the other six months at home with his mum, Anne, and sister, Gemma.

“So you work here during the winter months then?” Louis started, curious about Harry’s lifestyle, “What is it that you do for the rest of the year then?”

“I’m a photographer, I’m always home for wedding season since it’s my busiest time of year. I’m able to make my own hours, so no one really cares if I disappear for a few months.”

“That is just crazy to me, I couldn’t imagine having two completely different places to live and two different careers.”

“It keeps me busy and since I’m single, I have no reason to be in one place. I came down here originally for my cousin’s wedding. She asked me to be the photographer and I just loved it so much that I knew I wanted to be a part of it.”

“That’s an amazing life story, really.”

“I think so, I also think making video games is pretty neat too.”

Louis walked around the resort after their lunch, Harry telling him all he knew about the place and things he and his family might be interested in doing while they were here.

***

The next morning Doris and Ernie woke up early, as always, so Louis thought he would take them to the playground.

“Come then you two,” Louis whispered, “we’ll go quietly so we don’t wake up mum.”

Both kids pressed their fingers to their lips as they giggled and ran out the door.

“We talk now, right Achoo?” Ernie said in a loud whisper once they were outside.

“Yeah, love, you can talk louder now. We are trying to let mum sleep in.”

When they rounded the corner and the playground was in sight, both kids took off running.

“Well hey there stranger,” a deep voice came from behind where Louis had taken a seat on a bench to watch the twins play.

Louis turned to face the voice, “Oh good morning, Harold,” Louis smiled at the gorgeous man he’d met the day before.

“It’s actually just Harry,” Harry smiled, and sat down on the bench beside Louis, “I had fun yesterday, with you at lunch.”

“Me too, you’re an interesting guy, Harry,” Louis smiled and looked down at his feet, twirling them in the ground underneath. “Do you get days off or like evenings or anything?”

“Of course, I have one day off every week and generally am off at 5:00 each day unless I have to be at the nightly show.”

“You’re in some of the shows?”

“No, I have to stick around at the end and entertain the guests, dance with them and such,” Harry wiggled his eyebrows in excitement, “you should all come see them, I’ll even save you some good seats.”

“That sounds great, thanks,” Louis wasn’t sure what else to say and he so badly wanted to tell Harry how beautiful he was.

He looked over at Harry, from where he had been watching his siblings play, Louis met Harry’s eyes and they both smirked. 

Before Louis could figure out what to say, Harry spoke up, “I like you, Louis. I’d love to spend some more time with you, when I’m off work. If you want to, that is.”

“Really?” Louis was trying his hardest to try and contain the excitement at the possibility of spending more time with Harry, “I would love that. What did you have in mind?”

“I have a few ideas that I will keep to myself, see how things go before I lay out all my cards.”

“Oh, is that how this works then?”

“How am I to impress you if I show you my hand right off the bat?” Harry said with a sultry look.

“Alright, alright,” Louis held his hands up in defeat, “I want to keep it between us though.”

Louis knows that his time with Harry is limited to his time at the resort and he also knows that that means things might move along quickly. If he’s being honest with himself, he would be okay with whatever Harry is willing to give him, the man is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“I can do that, I am not supposed to be canoodling at work myself,” Harry laughed.

“Canoodling, is that what you have in mind?” Louis raised his eyebrows.

He could see Harry’s cheeks start to turn pink. Harry turned his head and looked toward where Doris and Ernie had been continuously going up and down the slide for the last few minutes before he looked back at Louis.

“I mean, maybe. Who knows what this will lead to. You, Louis, are a handsome guy whom I am very much attracted to and if things go well then I guess we’ll see.”

“I guess we shall, Harold.” Louis couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear about the very real possibility of getting his hands on Harry’s body.

“I have to get to work but come find me for lunch again, yeah?”

“I’ll do that, same time?” Louis stood to collect his siblings, deciding it was time to take them back and get them ready for the day.

“Same time, same place,” Harry stood after Louis.

Louis was about to call Doris and Ernie when he felt a large warm hand on his back. He turned back around to find Harry still looking at him.

“Hey Lou, I wanted to ask you something,” Harry looked nervous now, “you know before I officially start my shift.”

“Of course, Harry, what is it?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Louis decided he didn’t need to reply with words, instead he just leaned in and placed his hands on Harry’s biceps and closed his eyes. Harry was quick to move his lips and kiss Louis back.

Harry’s lips were soft but dry from the sun all at the same time. He tasted sweet and Louis opened his mouth slightly so he could take Harry’s bottom lip between his. He sucked gently and let his hands find the back of Harry’s head.

Lacing his hands through Harry’s soft, brown hair he held him close. He could feel Harry’s warm hands slowly move down his back before they stopped on his hips.

The two men kissed for a few minutes, they kept things safe for the two pairs of little eyes that were watching. Before long and far too soon if you asked Louis, Harry pulled away.

He giggled a little when Louis tried to follow him. Louis stopped and opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his chest.

“Sorry, Lou,” Harry smiled, his dimples popped, “I really have to get to work. I’ll see you at lunch though, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you at lunch,” Louis watched as Harry disappeared down a garden path toward the main pool and the entertainment team’s booth.

***

A few short hours later and Jay decided they should hang out at the pool for the afternoon. Louis helped her get everyone ready and found a shady spot to land.

Louis looked around the pool and spotted Harry with a group of girls. He thinks he should be jealous but he wasn’t, the girls were flirting with Harry and he was letting it happen.

Next thing Louis knew, he was being shaken out of his daze by a big splash. Doris jumped into the pool and got Louis wet. Louis laughed at his sister and warned her that he would come after her.

He took a seat next to his mum and helped rub sunscreen onto his other sisters back before they took their seats and laid out in the sun to tan.

“Hey mum,” Louis started, “mind if I take off for a few hours again around lunch today?”

“Of course I don’t mind, Lou,” Jay assured her eldest, “where are you off to today?”

“There is just something I want to check out, nothing major.”

“I’m glad you’re finding your own things to do around here too, you deserve this vacation as much as the rest of us. I really appreciate all the help you give.”

Ernie and Doris came running out of the water and straight to where Daisy was sunbathing. At the exact same time, both twins yelled with excitement, “Look, that the guy, Achoo, was kissing at the park this morning.”

Louis whipped his head to them and panicked a little, he didn’t think they had actually seen him kiss Harry. _Shit,_ he thought to himself _, how the fuck am I going to get out of this one?_

Daisy quickly laughed it off and looked toward Louis, “Oh he did, did he?”

“Yup,” Doris replied quietly this time, “we seen him.”

Phoebe’s eyes met Louis’ and he silently pleaded for her and Daisy not to say anything further. Lord knows he’s covered for them in the past and he will continue to do so in the future.

“You’re both silly,” Phoebe said as she gave Ernie a pat on the head, “off you both go and swim.”

The little twins ran off again and jumped back into the pool. They quickly went back to laughing and playing.

The next few hours went by quickly with Louis in the water most of the time playing and keeping himself cool. He had found out that he enjoyed a slushy drink called Miami Vice, and may have drank quite a few by the time lunch came around.

He helped get the kids out and dried off before wishing his family well and telling them he would see them back at the pool in a few hours.

Once his family was finally out of sight, Louis wandered to the bar for another drink, not that he needed another since he was sure it would put him over the edge since he was already feeling the last few.

Sipping as he walked, he eventually made it to the entertainment team’s booth and leaned against the open window. He made quick work of finishing his drink and set the cup down, watching as Harry made his way through the crowd of girls that had followed him around the pool for most of the morning.

“Hey Lou,” Harry smiled when he finally got to the booth to lock up his things, “you ready for our lunch date?”

“I was born ready,” Louis only slightly slurred, “you’re even hotter when you flirt with girls, do you know that?”

“Is that so, it doesn’t make you jealous?”

“Nah, I’m the one with the date aren’t I.”

“Fair point,” Harry stuck out his arm for Louis to grab, “shall we get going then? I’ve asked room service to take us lunch to my room, if that’s okay?”

“Already taking me back to your room, huh?” Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s arm and let him guide the way.

“How many of those drinks did you have, Lou?” Harry giggled.

“I don’t know a few,” he put his finger to his mouth in thought, “okay so maybe one or two too many because I think I’m a little drunk, sorry.”

“It’s okay, Lou, you’re supposed to be having fun. I’m glad you are.”

They chatted about their day and Louis couldn’t help but tell Harry how gorgeous he was. Louis drunk was usually a good time and meant that he said what he thought, no filter.

“Here we are,” Harry stopped in front of a villa that looked similar to the others on the resort, “this is where I live when I’m here.”

Harry let Louis into his room, it looked similar to the ones his family were staying in. The only difference being the pictures that were hung on the wall and the giant dresser that must have held his clothes. Harry also had a small kitchen next to the patio.

“They’re nice rooms, and that is a big bed,” Louis said as his eyes went wide as saucers.

“Yeah, it’s a king,” Harry said with a laugh, “How about we eat?”

Harry lifted the tops off two plates that were in the room. Harry motioned for Louis to open the patio door and he did.

The two talked nonsense, mostly Louis, while they ate their meal. When they were finished eating Harry gathered the dishes and made a pile outside the door to his room.

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom for a minute,” Louis announced when Harry returned.

Louis used the bathroom, washed his hands, and when he got back Harry was sitting on his bed with his phone.

Upon hearing his return, Harry threw his phone aside and looked at Louis.

“Well, we’ve got an hour and a half to ourselves before I have to be back, what do you want to do?”

Louis wasted no time in closing the distance between them, he pretended to lose his balance and fell onto Harry’s lap.

Louis knew how he wanted to spend his time with Harry but wasn’t sure if he had been reading Harry correctly or not so he didn’t want to make it too obvious.

His drunken self thought accidentally falling onto his lap was the perfect solution, he was after all now sitting directly on Harry’s lap.

“Hi,” he smiled at Harry.

“Hey, Lou, have a seat,” Harry chuckled.

Louis caught a whiff of something really nice from Harry and stuck his nose into Harry’s neck, almost as if he were scenting him. He took a long, slow inhale and hummed before he sat back upright on Harry’s lap.

“You smell amazing, Harry,” Louis wanted more.

It was that moment that Louis knew he was gone and needed more of Harry, he prayed they were on the same wavelength because he needed to get his hands on Harry right now.

Without fully thinking it all through, he reached his hand down to Harry's knee and slowly started dragging it higher. He watched as Harry’s chest rose and fell as his hand drew higher up his thigh and to the bottom of his ridiculously tiny red shorts.

Louis heard Harry inhale shakily as he picked up his hand and cupped him.

“These shorts are ridiculously tiny, you know that right.”

That was when Louis finally looked up and met Harry’s eyes, he gave his hand a gentle squeeze to test the waters. When Harry didn’t react, Louis began to rub small circles on Harry’s crotch until he could feel Harry’s member start to react.

Harry’s hands were suddenly on either side of Louis’ face, he turned Louis’ head and brought it closer. Their lips connected and Louis moaned immediately as Harry started moving his lips.

Harry moved one of his hands to the back of Louis’ neck while the other remained on his cheek. Their lips moved together expertly like they were meant to be.

Louis struggled to turn his body so he was straddling Harry without disconnecting their lips. Harry pulled back slightly so Louis could change his position.

Once he was finally sat properly on top of Harry's lap, he connected their lips again. As the kiss continued to heat up, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso and reached for the hem of his shirt.

Harry quickly got the hint and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor and Louis followed suit.

Their lips collided once more and both men giggled at the urgency they both seemed to feel. Harry quickly licked across Louis’ bottom lip and Louis opened his mouth to allow Harry inside.

Louis let him explore his mouth for a moment or two before adding his own tongue to the mix. Their tongues then danced together between their mouths, massaging each other and licking into the others mouth. Strings of saliva had started to gather between them but neither one cared.

Feeling them both growing harder, Louis managed to squeeze both his hands between them and used one to palm himself and the other to grab a hold of Harry and start stroking as best he could over the cloth.

It wasn’t long before Harry pulled away, both men out of breath and panting.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Lou,” Harry said, eyes blown and dark.

“Can I please touch you, Harry?” Louis pleaded, “I want to feel you so bad, give you some relief.”

Harry just nodded so Louis moved his hand to the top of Harry’s shorts and reached his hands inside until he felt Harry’s semi hard cock in his hands.

Harry moaned and leaned back, he used his hands to hold him up and gave Louis a better angle. Louis started to work his dry hand slowly up and down Harry’s shaft until he pulled another moan out of Harry.

“God damn it Lou, I need to speed this up,” Harry was already sounding desperate and they had barely begun, “I want you so fucking bad.”

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Louis asked as he stood up and took off his own shorts, leaving him naked in front of Harry.

He watched as Harry sat up and looked over his body, his dick twitched. When Harry made no movement, he leaned back down and worked Harry’s tiny shorts off, gasping when he finally saw the size of Harry’s large cock as it slapped against his stomach.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re huge.”

Harry just laughed and shuffled forward to grab a hold of Louis’ head while he was still on his knees.

“Open your mouth, Lou,” Harry ordered as he grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Louis’ head, “want my cock your pretty little mouth.”

Without hesitation, Louis opened his mouth and threw himself forward onto Harry’s cock. He licked around the tip first then took into his mouth what he could, he used his hands to stroke the part he couldn’t fit. Louis bobbed his head up and down, he took as much of Harry in as he could without gagging. His hand stroked and twisted the rest.

Sticking out his tongue, Louis licked up the big vein on Harry’s shaft before spitting on the tip and using his hand to stroke and twist some more.

Looking upward, Louis was just in time to see Harry throw his head backwards and “Fuck” get moaned.

“That feel good, babe?” Louis asked as he took Harry’s cock back into his mouth, “You taste so good, wanna suck you all the time. Make you feel so good.”

“Fuck, Lou, your mouth is amazing. You better,” Harry stopped mid sentence with another moan, “stop or I’m gonna come.”

Louis pulls off of Harry with a loud pop, a string of saliva dangling from his lips to Harry’s hard cock.

“Oh God, that’s a beautiful sight.”

He smiled up at Harry, Louis got off the floor and crawled up his body until he was hovering over him. Harry lifted his head to connect their lips, the kiss was wet and slobbery but neither seemed to care. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth and Louis knew Harry could taste himself on his tongue, this made Louis moan and thrust his hips forward.

Louis lifted one leg and slotted it between Harry’s before pressing his hips into Harry’s. The feeling of Harry’s hard cock on his thigh and Harry’s thigh rubbing against his hard cock made Louis thrust his hips more.

“Mmm, feels so good, Harry,” Louis moaned against his open mouth, “wanna come so bad.”

Harry’s hands reached around and grabbed a handful of Louis’ ass, encouraging Louis closer again, “Take what you need, baby,” Harry told him.

Louis started a rhythm of grinding his cock against Harry’s thigh while his own thigh rubbed against Harry’s cock.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis buried his face in Harry’s neck and inhaled his scent again.

He quickened his pace, Louis ground against Harry. Harry moaned, spurring him on and Louis sucked on Harry’s collarbone. He bit down slightly, he wanted to leave his mark on Harry so everyone knew he had been claimed. When he was happy with the mark that was left, Louis licked it over and left a kiss.

Harry reached up and pulled Louis’ face to his, he connected their lips and they licked into each other again. The kiss was sloppy, with want and need as Louis continued moving his hips.

The friction of his cock against Harry’s thigh was perfect, a few more deep thrusts as they continued to kiss had Harry coming all over both their stomachs.

“Oh fuck, Louis,” Harry moaned as he started to come down from his high, “that felt fucking amazing.”

“Feels so good, almost there,” Louis managed through his pants.

“That’s it baby,” Harry encouraged, “take what you need, ride my thigh and come for me.”

Harry grabbed a hold of Louis’ waist, as he helped his movements.

“Yeah, you like that Lou, you like riding my thigh, baby? You gonna show me how much you like it, want to come on me? Come for me, Lou.”

Apparently, that was all he needed, Louis came hard between their stomachs and moaned Harry’s name.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis as he dropped himself completely on top of Harry. Both of them lay silently for a few moments as they caught their breath and came down from their high.

All too soon, Harry pushed Louis off to the side so he could go get towels. Louis whined when Harry got up, always one to cuddle after sex.

“I‘ll only be a second, Lou,” Harry smiled down at him, “I’m just going to grab us a towel to clean up, then we can cuddle and take a nap before I have to go back to work.”

Harry made quick work of it and cleaned them both up. He threw the towel to the side and climbed back into his bed next to Louis, who was making grabby hands for him.

“A cuddler I see,” Harry looked fondly at Louis as he quickly wrapped himself around Harry.

“Always need cuddles after sex,” Louis practically purred from on top of Harry’s chest.

“So, we have time for a short nap before we have to go,” Harry offered.

Louis only answered with a _mmmhmm_ and let himself sink into the mattress beside Harry.

***

A short while later, Louis felt the bed dip as Harry got up. He could hear Harry moving about his room, as he more than likely got dressed.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry said, as he softly ran a gentle hand across his back and placed a kiss on his cheek, “you’ve got to get up.”

“Says who?” Louis answered softly.

Louis could feel Harry sit back down beside him and turned his head to watch him put his tiny red shorts back on.

“Can’t I just stay here asleep? Don’t they have a siesta here?”

Harry laughed and Louis watched him grab his shirt and the rest of the clothes thrown around the room. He threw Louis’ stuff beside him in the bed and twirled his shirt into a rope of sorts.

“As much as I’d love to go back to work knowing your beautiful, naked ass is in my bed,” Harry said and whipped Louis across the ass with the rope he’d made, “you need to get back to your family before they start to question your whereabouts.”

“Alright, alright,” Louis gave in and sat up, “I hate that you’re right.”

Louis reached for his clothes and put his bathing suit and shirt back on.

Just as Harry was about to open his door and walk out, Louis grabbed him, “wait.”

“What is it, Lou?” Harry turned to ask.

“Can I have a kiss first?”

Harry leaned toward Louis and they kissed for a few moments. Soft, warm kisses that made Louis’ lips tingle. He felt like he could kiss Harry for the rest of his life already.

“I really have to go, Lou.”

“I know, I just wanted a little more of you before we go is all,” Louis said as he pulled completely away from Harry.

By the time Louis made his way to the seats his family had reserved for the day, everyone else was in the pool. Louis sat on a lounge chair and put his sunglasses back on.

He took a glance at the entertainment booth and noticed Harry glancing back at him as well. Louis shot a smile across the pool and then felt water dripping over his legs.

“Dais,” Louis screeched, “what the hell?”

“I saw you and lover boy exchanging glances just then,” she smirked, “I also couldn’t help but notice a love bite on his collar bone that wasn’t there this morning, have anything to say about that?”

Louis shrugged and said nothing, instead he lay back and put his hands behind his head.

“Oh don’t give me that, Lou,” Phoebe pouted, as she joined in the conversation, “we are old enough to know better. Where were you for the last two hours?”

“I may or may not have been having lunch with Harry.”

“Lunch, that’s not all you had,” Daisy laughed.

“Okay, we may have kissed a little,” Louis finally gave in.

Both twins just rolled their eyes and walked away, “whatever helps you sleep at night, Lou.”

Louis spent the rest of the afternoon at the pool swimming with his family. He did his very best to keep his attention off of the gorgeous man across the pool in the tiny red shorts. He was pretty sure that the older twins only caught him looking once, maybe twice.

That night after dinner and the show, everyone but Louis decided to go to bed. Louis stuck around for the after party and sat in the corner. He stayed for close to an hour and watched Harry expertly move around the crowd with his teammates and dance with everyone.

Louis couldn’t help but smile as he watched the ridiculous dance moves Harry pulled out. It didn’t seem to matter because the people around him were happy. There was no denying that Harry was good at his job.

***

The next day was cooler and they had all decided to explore the resort and take part in some of the other activities it had to offer.

Unfortunately for Louis, this meant he went the whole day without seeing Harry. _How is it possible to miss someone you’ve only just met?_ He wondered to himself. 

After the show that night, everyone wanted to stay for the after party dancing. Louis was happy to sit back and watch.

Just as he sat back and got comfortable in his chair, a warm hand appeared on his shoulder. The soft fingers snuck their way over the neckline on his shirt and grazed his collarbone. It sent shivers down his spine and he quickly turned to see who the fingers belonged to.

“Hey you,” the familiar voice said as Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, “missed you at the pool today.”

“Yeah,” Louis quickly stood and smiled, “mum didn’t want to take the kids swimming since it was cooler. We did some other things instead, it was fun. I missed you though.”

As soon as that last sentence came out of his mouth, he regretted it. He thought maybe it was way too soon to say something like that, they had only known each other for a few days. He could feel his cheeks start to grow hot and knew he must be blushing. _It’s only a fling,_ he tried to remind himself.

“I missed you too,” Harry gave him a pat on the back, “I stuck around after hours tonight hoping that you all would be here.”

“I was going to say, because you worked late last night. I may have watched you from the corner, I was impressed.”

“So you were stalking me then?” Harry laughed, “I guess I can live with that. Why aren’t you dancing?”

“You saw the other day, not much of a dancer myself.”

Harry’s hand was suddenly gone from his back. Louis watched as he made his way through the crowd and stopped to talk to a female teammate. They chatted for a few moments and she looked in his direction which had Louis shifting nervously in his chair.

He watched as Harry walked away from her and lost him in the crowd. Before he knew it, a pretty Mexican woman was standing beside him grabbing for his hand. She was trying to get Louis to dance and wouldn’t take no for an answer, it seemed.

“I’m not really a dancer,” Louis felt his cheeks had gotten warm as he followed her to the middle of where everyone was dancing.

“It’s okay,” the woman said with a kind smile and very good english, “I’ll help you.”

When they stopped walking the women turned around, took hold of Louis’ hands and placed them where they should be on her waist.

Louis gave her an unsure smile as he complied with where she placed his hands. He looked toward her for more guidance and his face must have looked horrified because she giggled.

“Relax, I’ll lead you and you’ll be fine.”

“It’s just that I don’t dance, m’horrible actually.”

“I know, Harry told me,” she smiled. “I’m Claudia by the way, Harry told me you’d be a tough nut to crack.”

“He did, did he?” Louis tried to hide a smirk. “What else did Harry tell you then?”

“Not much, Louis. Just that I should teach you how to dance and that you were a very special guest.”

“Ah, so my name then and some bs.” 

Louis looked over Claudia’s shoulder and spotted Harry, he was surprised to see him dancing with his mum. He watched fondly as Harry spun her around and looked over at him. Harry caught his eye and smiled back at him then nodded toward Claudia.

“Louis,” Claudia called.

Louis turned his head around, feeling embarrassed to have been caught staring.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” he said to Claudia, “what was that last part?”

“It’s okay, dear,” she moved them in the direction she wanted them to go. “So you’re really into him then?”

“Who?” Louis could feel himself start to blush, he hoped his feelings for Harry weren’t that obvious.

“Harry of course, I saw the way you looked at him just now.”

“Oh... well… umm,” Louis didn’t really know what to say. “I mean, I just met him the other day, my sisters were flirting with him.”

“Well good for you that he isn’t interested, huh?”

“Yeah,” Louis chuckled, “he seems genuine and nice,” he trailed off.

Claudia giggled which forced Louis to smile his big warm, sunshine smile.

“It’s okay, Louis, you don’t need to fill me in on the details. He likes you too, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“He is very good at his job and tends to flirt with most people. He doesn’t, however, take it further than that.”

“He doesn’t take other people to lunch back at his room?”

“Never, I’ve never seen him date anyone actually.”

Louis wasn’t sure how to react or respond to that piece of information. Instead, he just said _hmmm_ and went back to watching Harry dance with his mum a little longer.

The song soon ended and Louis politely thanked Claudia for the dance and made his way over to where his family had gathered around a table.

He spent the next little while watching people dance and carefully kept an eye as Harry one by one took all of his sisters to the dance floor. What surprised Louis the most is that Harry even gave Doris and Ernie their own dance.

Earlier that day, Louis promised his mum that he would be responsible to take the little twins to bed so she could stay out late. That time had come and before he disappeared he wanted to let Harry know.

“H,” Louis practically had to yell right into his ear, “it’s my night to take the twins to bed so I’ve got to go.”

“Alright, let me walk you to your room.”

Harry and Louis each ended up carrying one of the twins to their room. Once Louis had them safely tucked into bed he walked to the door to say goodnight to Harry.

“How do the eight of you all fit into this room, there are only beds for four?” Harry asked.

“We don’t,” Louis began quietly, “mum, Fizzy, and the little twins sleep in this room. Lott’s, the older twins and I share the room next door.”

“Ah, I see,” Harry had this almost mischievous look on his face. “So if you were to be out late or all night say, one would just have to get past your sisters then?”

“I suppose so, yeah,” Louis nodded. “They’re easy though, we have each other’s backs. Why, Harold, what does that gorgeous brain of yours have in mind?”

“Nothing for sure, just gave me an idea is all.”

Louis yawned and decided he should have a shower before he got too tired. He moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry responded by wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

He just stood there for a moment, looking up at the beautiful green of Harry’s eyes. Slowly, he leaned in toward Harry and lifted himself slightly on his top toes. As he closed his eyes, Louis felt his lips meet Harry’s.

They were warm and a bit on the dry side but Louis didn’t mind. Their lips moved together in a slow, gentle kiss. They kissed until Louis needed to pull away for air.

“I really like you, H,” Louis felt his cheeks grow warm as he mumbled into Harry’s chest.

He felt Harry place a kiss on the top of his head and knew he was smiling by the way he spoke.

“I really like you too, Louis. I want to take you on a proper date before you leave.”

“Yeah!” Louis felt his heart start to race and his skin tingled at the thought of going on a date with Harry. “I would love that.”

“Good, I already have some ideas.”

“Mum wants to take the girls to swim with the dolphins the day after tomorrow and they’ll be gone all day. I didn’t want to go so I was just going to hang around here and relax by myself.”

“Are they going to Xel-Ha?”

“Yeah, that’s the place she mentioned.”

“It’s so good there, they’ll have such a good day. There is so much to do.”

Louis just smiled and pulled Harry even closer, he laid his head on Harry’s chest. His fingers wandered and found the hem of Harry’s shirt. He let them tickle the skin underneath ever so slightly. When Harry let out the quietest little laugh, Louis moved his hands further up, feeling the warm skin across Harry’s back.

“Day after tomorrow just happens to be my day off. Do you wanna hang out with me for the day, go on a date?” Harry asked.

“I would love to, Harold.”

“Great, now kiss me again.”

Louis never hesitated and put his lips back on Harry’s. His hands continued to wander across Harry’s back and began to move south, they settled just under the waistband of his shorts.

“You know, Lou,” Harry said against his lips, “you keep letting your hands wander like that and I’m going to have to take you into the bathroom.”

Louis pulled back slightly and smirked. Without a word he pulled his hands around to the front and let them dip underneath Harry’s shorts. His fingers went deeper until they could feel hair. He connected their lips once again as his fingers tangled themselves into Harry’s pubic hair.

“The twins are already asleep,” Louis started.

Harry moaned and Louis felt his hands move under his ass as Harry picked him up. He carried Louis into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. He sat Louis down on the counter and reached for the hem of his shirt so he could pull it off.

“Fuck, Harry, that was so hot.”

Harry just smiled, showing his dimples as he stripped himself naked. Louis’ breath hitched when he saw the man in front of him sway his hips toward him again. Louis opened his legs so Harry could slot between them and they started kissing again.

This time, the kiss had passion behind it and Louis put his hands on the back of Harry’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. He heard Harry moan into his mouth as his hands found Louis’s shorts and pulled them down. Louis kicked them to the ground before pulling Harry’s body back against his.

“God, Lou, you’re already hard for me, baby” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear just before he took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked gently.

Reaching between them, Louis ran his hands down Harry’s body until he found his cock. Wrapping his hands around the growing shaft, he pulled gently and listened to Harry’s breath change.

After a few gentle tugs, Harry was hard and precome had started to drip from his tip. Louis used his thumb to swipe across his tip. He thumbed through the precome and spread it around the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Fuck, Lou, love feeling you touch me.” Harry’s forehead was now rested on Louis' shoulder.

“Yeah, H, what do you want me to do?”

“Oh God, make me come, Louis,” Harry was already breathing hard, “let me spit on your hand so you can fucking make me come.”

Louis pulled his hand up and Harry spit on it. As he wrapped his hand back around the shaft of Harry’s cock, he connected their lips. Harry licked a wet strip across his bottom lip and Louis opened his mouth.

As their tongues began to dance around in Louis’ mouth, Louis’ hands had a rhythm. Stroking up and down Harry’s shaft faster and faster, every few strokes he would swipe his thumb across the slit and Harry would moan.

“Come for me Harry, want you to come on my thighs, baby.”

Louis watched Harry stand up straight and put his hands on the counter, either side of Louis. He watched as Harry looked down and seemed to enjoy watching Louis’ hand stroke his cock.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry’s voice had grown shaky, “I’m almost there, gonna come.”

“Let it go, baby, I want you to come for me.”

Harry brought his hand up to his own mouth and spit on it before replacing Louis’ hand with his own and started to stroke himself. Louis leaned back slightly so he could watch. It didn’t take long before Louis heard Harry moan quietly and he was spurting warm streams of white come onto Louis’ thigh. Harry pumped himself through his orgasm before leaning forward on Louis.

“Oh fuck, Louis. Give me a second to recover, babe.”

Louis giggled and reached between them to stroke himself slowly. He needed friction, needed something because that was so hot.

When Harry noticed Louis jerking himself off, he pulled his hands off, “No, baby, let me do it.”

“I need something now, H,” Louis whined, “I’m so fucking hard and you’re so damn sexy.”

Without warning, Harry ducked his head down and took Louis in his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and started sucking Louis, moving his head up and down as he did. He used his hand to hold Louis’ cock in place so he could build up a rhythm.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis panted.

Louis started moaning when Harry swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock between sucking and taking the whole thing into his mouth. Louis couldn’t help but put one of his hands on the back of Harry’s head while his other held him upright on the counter.

This seemed to encourage Harry to move faster and suck harder. After a few more swirls of his tongue, Louis was moaning out all kinds of gibberish that Harry couldn’t understand.

“That’s it, Lou, come in my mouth, baby,” Harry popped off briefly, “wanna taste you.”

Grabbing a handful of curls, Louis guided Harry’s pace until he shot hot come into Harry’s waiting mouth as he bucked his hips upward at the sensation.

“Fucking shit, Harold.” Louis groaned as he let go of Harry and leaned back against the mirror behind him.

His eyes were closed but Louis could feel Harry’s warm torso lean against his. Harry’s lips found his again and he leaned into the soft kisses Harry was giving him.

“Hazza,” Louis pulled away, “I really don’t want you to go but you should before my mum or one of my sisters catch us… like this.” He looked over Harry’s naked body that stood in front of him.

“I know, Lou, I should shower and get some sleep. I have to work early tomorrow, we are having a beach party and there is a lot to set up.”

“Save us some good seats then,” Louis laughed, running his hand over Harry’s bare torso before he hopped off the counter to start the shower.

Once Harry had his clothes back on, Louis watched him fix his hair in the mirror.

“One more kiss before I go, Lou,” Harry turned down his lip, “please?”

***

Two days later and Louis had just gotten back to his room from breakfast with his family. He told them to have a great day, that he hoped they would have loads of fun, and gave them all a hug.

Louis changed into his grey shorts and a clean white T-shirt. He had been checking his hair in the mirror, making sure it looked perfect, when he heard a knock on the door.

“Just a minute, I’m almost ready.” He shouted as he grabbed a blue zip up jacket.

He rolled up the sleeves so they sat at his elbows and left the jacket open. Opening the door slowly as he took a deep breath, he saw something so beautiful on the other side it almost took his breath away. Harry was standing there with the sun casting a morning glow past him that he was illuminated and gorgeous. Harry wore a pair of yellow shorts that had a small band of white trim and a sheer golden flowy shirt that had sunflowers. The shirt only had the two bottom buttons done up with the top left open and showing off a beautiful white pearl necklace.

“Wow,” Louis just took Harry in “Harry you look… you’re so gorgeous, babe.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry smiled. “You look really good yourself. The sun is making you glow and you look simply radiant.”

Harry leaned in and left a small kiss on Louis’ lips before he tangled their fingers together. Louis followed as Harry led the way to a parking lot behind some buildings. They stopped beside a small white car that has the resort’s name and logo on the side.

“Get in,” Harry unlocked the passenger door and opened it.

“You’re allowed to just use their vehicles?” Louis asked as he slid in and buckled his seat belt.

“Yup, if there is one available.” Harry climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

As they drove, Harry asked Louis about his job and what life was like back at home. Louis taught Harry that making video games is a lot more difficult than you would expect.

Before he knew it, Harry had parked on the side of the road in a town that Louis wasn’t familiar with. He went to reach and open his door but Harry beat him to it, like a true gentleman.

“Where are we going, H?”

“Just need some things, you’ll see,” Harry took Louis’ hand in his as he led them down the street and around the corner.

Around the corner was an open air market that had vendors running down both sides of a pedestrian only street. Louis was quickly overwhelmed with everything. People were shouting things in Spanish and the market was full of people. He could hear music playing somewhere down the street.

Without even noticing he’d done it, Louis pressed himself into Harry's side. It was when he felt Harry wrap his arm around his waist that he looked up at him, Harry was smiling.

“It’s alright, Lou,” Harry spoke softly into his ear, “we won’t be long. I just need a few things for dinner.”

“Shit, sorry, Harry,” Louis took a small step away to put the tiniest bit of distance between them.

“It’s alright, Lou, I don’t mind you being close,” Harry pulled him back in.

With Louis tucked into his side, Harry led them down the street. He seemed to know exactly where he was going so Louis just went along as he looked at all the things people had for sale. Some of them he recognized but there was a lot he didn’t.

They stopped at a stall that had a wide variety of colourful fruit and vegetables, all of them looked fresh and gigantic. As Harry moved himself away from Louis to pick up a large avocado and turned it around, he made sure to keep one hand on Louis’ back.

“Gross, please tell me you don’t eat those nasty things.”

“They’re delicious, Lou,” Harry chuckled.

The woman who worked the stall came up to them, “Pásele güerito, ¿qué le damos?”

“Lo de la lista, por favor,” Harry began as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Louis could see a list of things written in Spanish on the paper as he handed it to the lady. She happily took it and read it over, nodding her head.

“Sí, güerito, tenemos de todo..”

“¿Le puedo encargar que me lo surta en lo que voy por otras cosas?.”

“Si joven, no se preocupe,” the lady turned from them and went about gathering the things on the list.

Harry turned back toward Louis, who stood in disbelief. He tangled their fingers together and led him down the street further.

“Um, Harry,” Louis tugged on his hand to get him to look at him, “can we talk about what just happened? You spoke fluent Spanish.”

“Not really, I asked the lady if we could come back for the stuff on the list.”

“All I can say is me da una cerveza por favor.”

Harry laughed, “how very touristy of you. I live here a couple months every year so it makes things easier to know some Spanish.”

“I mean it makes sense and all, I guess I was just pleasantly surprised.”

“The real question is, were you impressed?”

Louis lightly smacked Harry’s arm as they continued walking down the street.

“Yes, alright, I was thoroughly impressed.”

The next stall they stopped at, further down the street, had Harry buying some freshly made tortillas and a bunch of cilantro. 

With stuff in hand, they started to walk back to the previous stall. Louis was busy looking around and noticed all the colourful clothing hanging around various stalls. He could see some people selling blankets and a few with clothing hanging from racks. Particularly interesting was a stall that had a bunch of pottery sitting out on display, Louis turned his head completely to look at a few of the pieces more closely. Just as they were about to pass the stall, Louis felt Harry’s hand wrap around his waist and pull him in again. He allowed himself to be tucked back into Harry’s side as they made their way around another crowd of people. 

When they reached the first stall they stopped at again, Harry took his hand off Louis and took out his wallet. Once he paid the lady for what he asked for he took a hold of Louis’ hand again.

“Ahí va todo, güerito,” the lady said as she handed Harry a fairly full bag,

“Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día,” Harry gave her one of his dimpled smiles.

Louis couldn’t help but smile as well, he had no idea what was being said but that dimpled smile made him swoon.

As Harry turned back toward Louis and reached out to pull him close to him once again so they could walk back to where they parked. This time the dimpled smile was just for him and Louis could feel himself go weak in the knees. He realized then just how much he really liked Harry, how difficult it was going to be to leave him behind in a few days.

Louis knew If they had met back home that he would have wanted to date Harry, that he would have hoped to become his boyfriend. Louis could see himself falling in love with Harry very easily and they could have moved in together. Maybe one day they could have gotten married if he played his cards right. The entire ride home Louis was lost in his thoughts.

The next thing he knew, Louis could hear his name being called. “Lou… Louis,” he was quickly brought out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked up where Harry had opened the door for him to get out.

“Not sure where you went for that last bit, you feeling okay, Lou?” Harry had asked.

“Yeah, sorry, m’fine,” Louis shook his head and got out of the car. “Just in my head is all, I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, as long as you're sure you're fine.”

“I am, promise.”

“Alright then,” Harry said as he grabbed the bags and walked with Louis back to his room.

Once back at Harry’s, Louis was impressed further by Harry’s skills in the kitchen. Louis watched on as Harry made a batch of pickled onions and told Louis he was making cochinita pibil for dinner. Even though Louis had no idea what that was, he was excited to try it.

Once all the prep work was done and things were started, Harry informed Louis that all they had to do now was wait.

“Alright, Lou,” Harry said, as he hung the towel he had just finished drying his hands on back on the sink, “you have all my attention now, what would you like to do?”

_Would kissing you be an appropriate response,_ Louis thought to himself _._

“Do you have any movies? I am always down for a good cuddle,” was what he decided to go with.

“That I do, as long as you’re good with rom coms, they’re my favourite.”

“Whatever you want, Hazza,” as long as they got to cuddle Louis was okay with anything.

Louis took a seat at the end of the bed since Harry’s room wasn’t big enough for a couch. Once the movie started playing, Harry climbed into his bed as well, he encouraged Louis to lay next to him and tucked him into his side.

Louis wasted no time before he tucked as close as he could get into Harry’s side and put his head on Harry’s chest.

The two men spent the entire movie cuddled up together. Neither one moved until the end credits started to roll. It was Louis who sat up first and stretched his arms out before excusing himself to use the bathroom.

“It’s about time for lunch, Lou,” Harry said when Louis emerged from the bathroom. “Do you want to head over to the buffet and grab a bite to eat?”

“Sounds good, I’m hungry.”

***

After eating some lunch, the pair walked back to Harry’s place to check on their dinner. Happy with its progress, Harry suggested they go swimming for a while to cool off.

Rather than go to the resort pool, Harry suggested he take them to a nice little place he knew of that was close by. Louis agreed since Harry ensured him it would be more private and that it was simply gorgeous.

A couple minutes down the coast brought them to a small driveway, if you could even consider it that. Louis trusted Harry when they turned on to a barely there path and parked under some trees.

Louis took Harry’s hand as they walked down a short pathway through a forest. When Harry eventually stopped, he turned to Louis and Louis just looked back at him.

“We’re here,” Harry smiled and lifted his arms up and spread them out wide.

“”Where is that exactly?” Louis looked around again, confused because he didn’t see water anywhere.

Harry laughed and turned away from Louis, “Follow me.”

Harry started climbing down into a large opening in the ground, Louis cautiously followed him down the hole. Louis quickly realized where they were going. They two of them made their way down some stone steps that circled a large round underground cave that had a big pool of water at the bottom.

When they reached a stone platform that had wooden ladders attached, Louis stopped and looked around again. They were standing inside an underground cave-like structure, the sun was shining down through the large hole and making the water sparkle. Various plants were growing through the walls of the rock and giant green vines were hanging all around the edges.

“This is so beautiful, Harry,” Louis gasped.

“This is what they call a cenote,” Harry smiled as he watched Louis’ face lit up at its beauty.

Harry walked closer to Louis, taking his own shirt off and throwing it down. Louis felt Harry’s hands grab onto his waist as he pulled him close. Louis looked in Harry’s eyes and smiled, closing the distance between them and closing his eyes. Their lips met and they kissed, gently moving their lips together without rush or intention.

Harry eventually pulled away, “you gonna come swim, Lou?”

Harry kicked off his sandals and ran across the platform, leaping into the air and landing in the water with a big slash. Louis watched on fondly as Harry surfaced and shook his head. The warm feeling within Louis only grew as Harry used his hands to push his wet hair off his face.

“Water’s beautiful, come on in.”

Louis took off his own shirt and threw it to the ground before he stripped his shorts off as well. Louis stood at the edge of the water in his white briefs watching as Harry looked over his nearly naked body before he too leaped into the water.

As soon as Louis surfaced and took a breath, he opened his eyes to find Harry swimming toward him. Louis splashed water in Harry’s face before ducking under the water and quickly swimming away.

Harry used his long legs and quickly caught up to Louis, wrapping his arms around his body and dragging them both under the water. Harry loosened his grip, allowing both of them to swim up for air.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Louis laughed.

Louis swam over to where Harry was treading water, he put his lips to Harry’s and gave him a quick pec. “I’ve had fun with you so far today, Harry.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Harry said as he swam on his back in circles around Louis, “I like spending time with you.”

Louis went back under the water and swam over to the platform, he climbed the ladder and took a seat on the edge so his feet were dangling in the water. He sat on his hands as he watched Harry swim around a bit more before he came toward him.

Harry slotted himself between Louis’ legs and rested his arms either side of Louis’ thighs, he kept his legs moving so he would stay afloat.

Louis reached a hand down and moved a stray curl off Harry’s face before he ran his thumb over Harry’s cheek.

“As much as I’d love to stay here with you longer, we should get back so I can finish cooking.”

“This place is gorgeous,” Louis said as he stood to take off his wet briefs and put on his dry clothes.

***

Back at Harry’s place once again, Harry was putting the finishing touches on their dinner as Louis set the table.

“Would you like some wine with dinner?” Harry asked.

“Wine would be nice, thank you, Harold,” Louis smirked as he took two wine glasses from Harry and set them on the table.

Now that it was ready, the two sat down across from each other at the small table Harry had on his balcony. As they started eating, both men remained quiet and focused on their dinner.

“Oh my gosh, Harry,” Louis rolled his eyes when he finished his first taco, “this is delicious.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry wiped his hands clean, “Claudia, the woman you met the other night, taught me how to make it. She is such a good cook and when I first started working here she took me under her wing and taught me all about her culture. She has become one of my closest friends.”

“She seemed really kind,” Louis drank down his glass of wine, “seemed like she knows a lot about you really.”

“We talk a lot and work together most days as well.”

After learning more about Harry’s life in Mexico, Louis finished his dinner and offered to help Harry clean up. Louis washed the dishes while Harry dried and put them all away.

Harry poured them both another glass of wine to finish up the bottle and proposed another movie, this time Louis got to pick from the selection of rom coms.

A few hours later, both were happily buzzed and comfortably tangled together lazily on the bed. Louis couldn’t help but think if this is what life could be like with Harry. He wished that he could stay longer, that he could actually have a chance to date Harry properly and not just a fling on his family vacation. Louis wanted so badly to be able to introduce Harry properly to his mum and siblings. Louis wanted to be able to meet Harry’s family and share their birthday and holiday celebrations together.

Never before had Louis been a believer of people falling in love so quickly, he wasn’t sure if he was quite there with Harry, yet. He imagined that given time he would be, he wanted to be given the time.

Before they knew it, the movie was over and Louis knew that they should get some sleep. He didn’t want to leave Harry but he needed to get back to his room.

“I’ve had the best day with you, Harry,” Louis said as he stood. “I should really be going and get some sleep, you should sleep too since you have work tomorrow.”

Harry hesitated for a moment before quietly blurting out, “Don’t go, Lou, stay,” he looked toward Louis’ feet. “I would really love for you to stay with me tonight, I have to get up early for work anyway. Maybe if it’s early enough you can make it back before your sisters are awake?”

Louis felt giddy inside, he felt like he wanted to stay forever with Harry.

Rather than verbally giving Harry an answer, Louis jumped back onto the bed and threw his arms around Harry. He immediately connected their lips in a long, possessive kiss. His hands began to travel to the back of Harry’s head as he grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and held him in place.

Pulling back slightly, to catch his breath, Louis felt Harry’s warm breath travel across his cheeks and it made goosebumps rise all over his body. The sound of Harry’s little giggle warmed his heart and he moved his hands from Harry’s head.

“I’ll take that as an eager yes,” Harry stated rather than asked.

“I’d always say yes to you, Harry,” the smell of Harry overtook Louis’ senses.

Louis closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he felt Harry’s warmth cover him. Strong, warm arms wrapped around him and Louis smiled as he began to place small, quick kisses across Harry’s jawline, stopping at his ear to nose into his neck.

As Harry’s hands began to explore Louis’s back and sides, Louis got up on his knees and moved himself over so he was now sat, straddling Harry’s lap. When he gently lowered himself down, he took one of Harry’s ear lobes between his lips and tugged gently. The gentle moans that came from Harry only encouraged him and he moved his lips to Harry’s neck. Taking his time as he placed kisses all the way down, he stopped once he reached his collar bone and made sure he left his mark.

Once satisfied with the mark, Louis licked across it and let his hands travel between their bodies until the found the buttons on Harry’s shirt. He undid the buttons and pushed the shirt off Harry’s shoulders. Harry sat up and threw his shirt to the floor as Louis took off his own shirt.

Looking into Harry’s eyes, he noticed how dark and seductive they had become. They were now full of need, of want and Louis reached forward, tweaking Harry’s nipples until he heard him hiss with pleasure.

Louis smiled as Harry reached around him again and pulled him forward, connecting their bodies together. Using one of his hands, Harry had tilted Louis' head slightly to the side so he could kiss down Louis’ neck. He left warm, soft kisses down to his shoulder before he used the same hand to push Louis’ chest backwards and continued to kiss down Louis’ chest. He only stopped briefly to flick Louis’ nipples with his tongue then kissed across, flicking the other one as well.

Louis knew that this was it, tonight he wanted to go all the way with Harry. He could only hope that Harry wanted him the same way.

After letting a few moans slip past his lips, Louis sat back up so he could look at Harry again.

“Make love to me, Harry,” Louis let his hands wander across Harry’s bare chest, he wanted to feel every bump and curve, “want you inside of me, please.”

“That what you want, Lou,” Harry bucked his hips up to meet Louis’ ass, “to feel me inside you, fill you up with me cock?”

“Yes,” Louis said, suddenly out of breath and feeling very needy.

He lifted his hips ever so slightly and reached down between them again, tugging at the waist of Harry’s shorts. Quickly taking the queue, Harry pushed his shorts down as far as he could reach before kicking them off and onto the floor.

Louis’ hands explored more of Harry as they traveled down and took a hold of his waist. Harry reached forward and pushed Louis off as well. Louis stood with his feet either side of Harry’s thighs and kicked the rest of his clothes to the floor.

Before Louis could even turn to look back at Harry, he felt Harry’s hand wrap around his hardening cock. Harry wasted no time in stroking a few times before he spat on the tip. He then kissed the tip of Louis’ cock and took it in his mouth. Every now and then, Harry surprised Louis by swirling his tongue around and licked a strip up the underside, tracing the large vein that was now sticking out.

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Louis said breathlessly, “your mouth is amazing.”

“Just wait until you feel my cock, Lou.”

Louis hadn’t seen Harry reach into the drawer beside his bed and grab lube and a condom. He heard the click of a lid and looked down to see Harry squirting some of the lube on his fingers.

With Louis’ cock still in his mouth, Harry reached around and used his dry hand to spread Louis’ cheeks apart. Louis felt Harry rub some lube around his rim and circle it a few times before he spoke.

“You sure you wanna do this, Lou?”

“Fuck yes,” Louis stuck his ass out, pushing his hole against Harry’s fingers.

Harry swirled his fingers around Louis’ hole once more before pushing one of them inside. He pulled it back out and carefully pushed it back in again, fucking Louis as he kissed Louis’ stomach.

It didn’t take long for Louis to ask for more and before the knew it, Louis was fucking himself on three of Harry’s fingers. His breathing had become laboured and he needed to kiss Harry.

The kiss was wet and sloppy but neither of them minded. Their tongues swirled around each other until Louis knew he was ready for Harry. Louis pulled away from Harry, laughing a little as Harry whined and tried to follow.

“Now, Hazza, I’m ready for you, want you inside,” Louis pleaded.

“You wanna ride me, Lou?” Harry asked as he opened the condom wrapper.

Louis nodded as Harry rolled the condom onto his own hard cock, it was beginning to feel neglected and untouched so far.

When Harry told Louis he was ready, Louis held onto Harry’s cock with his hand and held it still. He lined himself up and slowly lowered himself onto Harry. When he was fully sitting on Harry, he leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss while he adjusted to Harry’s large size.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Louis hissed as he leaned backward.

He held himself up by placing his hands on either side of Harry’s legs. Louis began moving by circling his hips at first, still getting used to the feeling. When he felt ready, Louis sat up and raised himself so just the tip of Harry’s cock was inside of him and then sat back down again.

“Oh god,” Harry belted out, “that feels so good, Lou.”

Louis rode Harry’s cock for a good couple minutes before his muscles started to get tired. Harry must have been able to tell because he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and flipped him onto his back.

With his legs spread wide, Harry moved between them and lined himself back up with Louis’ hole. He pushed himself back in and started thrusting in and out. Once he had a comfortable rhythm, he looked at Louis' face.

Louis knew that he must have looked ridiculous but he didn’t really care, he felt safe and comfortable with Harry. He knew Harry would never laugh or make fun, he knew Harry would never take advantage and would only take care of him.

It didn’t take very long for Louis to feel the heat start to rise in his stomach, he scrunched his face up and let moans of pleasure slip past his lips. This seemed to spur Harry on because he started to thrust faster and harder then.

“I’m gonna come, Harry,” Louis looked into Harry’s deep green eyes, “I can feel it.”

“Yeah, you gonna come from my cock, Lou,” Harry encouraged him. “Do I make you feel good, so full of my cock that you’re gonna come all over yourself?”

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Louis closed his eyes as he felt the end was so close.

“Let it go, baby,” Harry encouraged further, “want you to come first.”

Three more deep thrusts and Louis came hard, all over his stomach and screaming Harry’s name. Harry kissed him through the rest of his orgasm before he grabbed onto Louis’ ankles. Using Louis as support, Harry began thrusting faster and started losing all sense of rhythm.

It didn’t take much more before Harry held a deep thrust and came into the condom, inside Louis with a guttural moan.

Louis laid still, all he could hear was their loud breathing as they both attempted to catch their breath. As his own breath started to even out, he made grabby hands for Harry to come closer. His legs suddenly fell open to the sides as Harry lowered his torso to join their lips in a few soft, light kisses.

Harry sat up again, held onto the base of the condom and slipped out of Louis. He quickly pulled it off and tied it up, throwing it away.

“Want me to get us a cloth or do you want to shower, babe?” he asked Louis.

“I’d love to have a shower with you, H,” he smiled up at Harry.

He stood up off the bed and held his hand out to help Louis up. The two men had a nice, hot shower and washed each other clean. When they were finished they dried off and laid down beside each other still naked.

Louis nuzzled his nose into Harry’s shoulder when he became the big spoon for the night. A few minutes of sweet good night kisses and both men were sound asleep.

***

Early the next morning, Louis woke to the sweet sound of Stevie Nicks’ voice singing “Stop Draggin’ Heart Around”. He barely had his eyes open and he felt a warm body curl up further into his side. He looked over to find a sleepy looking Harry tucked into him and he wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss to his forehead.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Louis said quietly.

“Morning, Lou,” Harry smiled, “loved that you stayed with me last night, thank you.”

“Last night was the perfect way to end such a wonderful day, thank you for everything. I’ve had the best time getting to know you this week.”

“I really wish we had longer, don’t want you to go home,” Harry pouted a little in Louis’ direction.

“I feel the same way, Harry,” Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s back.

The two lay happily in each other's arms until Stevie Nicks’ sang out again. Both got up, Harry put on a clean uniform for work while Louis put on the clothes he had on the day before.

“You want breakfast before you have to get back to your family, Lou?” Harry asked, making himself some toast.

“Nah, we’ll grab breakfast together a bit later, thank you though.”

Louis walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, making him turn around. He pushed himself up on his tiptoes so that he could reach Harry’s lips. They connected in a long, sweet kiss before Louis took a step back.

“I had so much fun, Harry,” he looked toward the ground, “I hate that I have to leave but I really need to get back into my room before the girls wake up.

“I understand, Louis. Thanks again for spending the day with me yesterday and for last night, it was a really good time. I wish we could do it again.”

With that, Louis gave Harry one more kiss before he turned away and walked through the door. He made his way across the resort as quickly as he could, desperately hoping everyone was still asleep.

When he finally reached his room, he paused and took a deep breath before he unlocked it and slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

After he was safely through, he quietly latched the door and locked it behind him.

He quietly made his way over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms and then went into the bathroom. Once he had changed, figuring that he would fool his sisters better that way, he tossed his clothes onto the floor with his other things. 

He went to his bed and picked up one of his cigarettes and a lighter off the bedside table, then he tiptoed through the room. Just as he was going past where Phoebe was still asleep, a soft voice stopped him in his tracks, he turned around.

“Good night, Lou?” Daisy looked up from her bed with a huge smirk on her face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis waved her away, “go back to sleep. I need a smoke.”

He heard her giggle into her pillow as she let herself fall back asleep. Louis continued to the sliding door and went out on the patio, he closed it as slowly as he could.

When he had finally made it outside alone, he let out a sigh of relief before he allowed himself the giant grin as he stared off into the blue sky.

Putting the cigarette in his mouth, he brought the lighter up to the end and lit it. He set the lighter on the table and leaned against the railing as he watched people start to get up and walk around. 

He had just finished putting the butt of his cigarette out in the ashtray when he heard the door open. He turned to see Lottie making her way out the door and closing it behind her.

“Morning, Lotts,” Louis went over and wrapped his arms around her in a cuddle.

She leaned into him and he placed a kiss on her forehead. He gave her a final squeeze then back away slightly to take a seat in one of the two chairs. Lottie followed suit and pulled a chair next to his.

“So, walk of shame this morning, Lou?”

“No walk of shame cause I love this dress,” Louis laughed, trying to keep his face from heating up.

“Don’t you dare bring Kesha into this, Louis.”

“I’m not bringing anyone into this, you are.”

“I’m not as young and innocent as Phoebe and Daisy, Lou. I know you didn’t come back last night, I know that you don’t smell like yourself. We tell each other everything, Lou, so spill the tea.”

“I don’t even know where to start, Lotts,” Louis paused, sitting quietly as he gathered his thoughts. “I really really like him and that terrifies me really. I spent the bloody night with him at his place in a foreign country. I’ve only known him for like a week and fuck..” he trailed off.

“Start at the beginning, Lou,” Lottie encouraged, “I’m assuming it's that guy from the pool, the one that you and the twins can't stop drooling over.”

“Harry, his name is Harry and yes, it is him.”

Louis told Lottie the whole story, everything they’ve done, all the kisses they’ve shared, and minimal details about the night they shared together the night before. Lottie sat quietly and listened the whole time, nodding her head in the right places and cooing accordingly.

“He sounds great, honestly. Sucks that we are leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Tell me about it, I’m already dreading saying goodbye. He is so different from all the others, Lottie. I just wish I’d have met him back home and not half way across the world, you know.”

“I get that, Lou,” Lottie stood up and took a seat on Louis' lap, she wrapped her arms around him.

The two were interrupted by shouts of joy coming from the room beside them. When Louis and Lottie looked up, they could see Doris and Ernie outside waving as hard as they could.

“Achoo, Lotts, we want morning cuddles too,” Doris yelled.

Louis pushed Lottie off of him and jumped over the railing, being on the ground floor had been a lifesaver for getting the little twins in the morning so Jay could sleep. He lifted them both over and handed them to Lottie before he jumped back over to his own room again.

***

The next morning came all too quickly for all of the Tomlinson’s. They all packed up their belongings, having decided they would take them to the lobby and then get breakfast.

Breakfast was going to be bittersweet for Louis, he knew Harry was planning on meeting them. Harry told Jay that he wanted to share the last meal with his favourite family of the week. Louis and Lottie, of course, knew differently.

It went well, everyone spoke about their favourite moments of the trip and all agreed they wished they could stay longer.

Louis, on the other hand, had remained unusually quiet all morning. Lottie was the only one who knew the real reason why.

Jay and Fizzy took the little twins to the park while the older twins decided to sit in the lobby and use the last of the wifi to post to their Instagram.

“Hey Lou,” Lottie called her brother aside, “why don’t you slip away and spend the last few moments with Harry?”

Louis just nodded his thanks and turned to where Harry was hovering to the side.

“Want to go for a walk while we wait for our bus to the airport?”

“I’ll take all the time with you I can, Lou,” Harry smiled and took Louis by the hand.

Harry led them around the side of the building and down a small garden path. They stayed quiet for a long time, both not yet ready to say goodbye.

Louis looked at Harry’s phone and noticed the time.

“I’d better get back, H,” he said low, barely audible, “our bus will be here soon.”

Harry led them back to the lobby and let go of Louis’ hand just as his family came into view. Louis turned around, he needed to say goodbye without his family’s eyes watching.

Louis threw his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his head on his chest, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt Harry kiss the top of his head and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. Louis backed up just enough so he could look up at Harry.

“I’m gonna miss you, Harold.” Louis said with a rather sombre tone in his voice. “Had so much fun and don’t wanna leave you.”

“I know, Lou,” Harry said, matching Louis’ tone, “I really wish we could have met back home, would have asked you out on a proper date first.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. Harry untangled himself from Louis and took a step back.

“Not yet, Harry, it’s too soon.”

“Think that’s your bus, Lou,” Harry pointed somewhere behind Louis.

“Oh,” Louis felt Harry’s hand cup his jaw as his thumb brushed his cheek.

“Can I have one more kiss before you leave?”

Louis managed half a smile before connecting their lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Just as Louis went to pull back, Harry’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Louis opened his mouth to let Harry in, then he used his own tongue to dance around Harry’s.

The two of them quickly got lost in their kiss and Louis didn’t even realize the moans they were both softly letting out.

Lost in their own little world, neither of them heard the footsteps coming toward them or the clearing of the throat. It was when Louis heard the all too familiar sound from his childhood that he jumped apart from Harry.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” Jay said in a firm but calm voice, “what on God’s green earth do you think you’re doing young man?”

Jay nodded toward Harry, “it was nice to meet you, thank you for a great week, Harry.”

She then grabbed Louis by the ear and dragged him to their waiting bus. Once on the stairs she led Louis a few rows behind his siblings and told him to sit next to the window before she took the seat beside him.

Louis sighed to himself and gazed out the window. He put his hand on the warm glass and watched Harry disappear as the bus drove off toward the airport.

“What the hell was that about?” Jay quietly asked in a tone that Louis knew meant he was in trouble.

“It was just a kiss, mum,” Louis continued to stare out the window.

“That was not just a kiss, Louis. You do remember I have 7 children and have been around the block once or twice. There was tongue and moaning and it was in public and your sisters and brother were watching. What were you thinking?”

“Okay, I’m sorry alright,” Louis threw his hands in the air and finally turned his head to look at his mum. “Just wanted to say goodbye. Not my fault if he fancied me back.”

“Is that where you were sneaking off to all week?”

“To be with Harry? Would I be in trouble if I said yes?”

“Oh my God, Louis,” Jay shook her head.

“Was just a bit of fun, a bit of snogging,” Louis tried to downplay it. “It wasn’t anything serious, mum. We both knew I was leaving today and we’d never see each other again.”

“That was not just a bit of snogging. You had sex with him, didn’t you? I thought I had raised you better than that, you don’t have sex with people you just meet, Louis.”

“Seriously, mum,” Louis couldn’t believe his mum just called him out like that.

He looked around to find that Lottie was the only one paying them any attention. She smiled at him and giggled so he flipped her the middle finger.

“I am not talking to you about my sex life, quite frankly, it’s none of your business who I sleep with.”

“As your mum, it is my job to keep you safe and sleeping with someone you’ve just met is not a safe choice, Louis. You don’t know if he does this all the time with other guests. What if he has a disease?”

“Look, we were safe about everything so there is no need for you to worry. I am not going to talk to you any further about this.”

Louis didn’t even wait for her reaction before he turned back around and continued to watch the scenery go by. They had only left the resort a few moments ago and he already missed Harry.

For the rest of the trip home, Louis stayed quiet and didn’t speak to anyone. He held Doris’ hand as his mum led them through the airport to their gate. Once they boarded he helped Doris into her seat and got her situated with a movie before putting his headphones on and closing his eyes.

***

It was about a month later and Louis was sitting in his comfy house clothes when his roommate, Liam, flopped beside him on the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis watched Liam take the remote and turn the TV off.

“Hey, what the hell was that, Liam?”

“It’s time to talk, enough of this nonsense you’ve been giving me and tell me what the hell happened that has you acting like this.”

“Nothing, I told you,” Louis rubbed his face with his hands, still not wanting to tell Liam about what happened on his vacation.

“That’s the thing, Tommo, you’ve told me shit, nada, big fat nothing.” Liam pulled Louis’ hands from his face.

“Ain’t gonna start now, turn the fucking show back on,” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest, as he glared at Liam.

“I’m not doing any such thing until you spit it out, so spill, Tomlinson.”

“I already told you everything you need to know and we aren’t having this conversation again, Liam.” Louis could feel his temper quickly rising.

Louis’ face began to get warm and he clenched his fists into tight balls. He knew he had to control his emotions but missing Harry had him all kinds of messed up. 

Before he did or said something he’d regret; knowing that Liam didn’t deserve any of this, Louis got to his feet and stomped to his room.

“Come on, Louis,” he could hear Liam following behind him, “this isn’t like you. Talk to me, please.”

Before slamming his door, Louis raised his voice without actually yelling, “I don’t want to fucking talk about it, Liam, so leave me the fuck alone.”

Stomping his feet, like a child, Louis stormed over to his bed and threw himself down. He buried his head in his pillow and let out a muffled scream.

“You know you can tell me anything and I won’t judge,” Louis heard Liam say through the door.

Louis was so frustrated with himself, _how the hell could I let this thing with Harry go so far_ . As much as he told himself at the time that what he had with Harry in Mexico was just a fling, he had also let himself stupidly fall for him. _Was it possible that Louis was actually in love with a man he had only known for a week?_

“Lottie told me there was a guy, a particularly hot guy. I just want to know what the fucker did to you that has you acting all kinds of crazy this past month. I’ll hunt him down myself, Lou,” Liam pleaded from outside the door, “please?”

“Fuckin, Lottie,” Louis shouted.

Since Liam already seemed to know, what was the harm in letting him in to sit on his bed. Louis supposed he could answer a few questions without looking like a total goof so he walked over and opened the door.

He let himself fall back on his bed and buried his head in the pillows again. He, in no way, wanted to look at Liam’s reaction when he found out what happened.

“Sorry for pushing you, Louis, I really don’t mean to piss you off,” Liam sounded empathetic, speaking calmly with a very even tone, “I just want you to open up, maybe I can help you get past whatever happened.”

Louis groaned into his pillow before shifting his body so Liam could hear him better.

“Fine, fucking fine but for the record I know how silly I sound and that I’m an idiot I am for letting it all happen.”

“Come on, Tommo,” Liam reached his hand out and gently caressed Louis’ back, “it’s just me you're talking to, yeah?”

Louis spent the next half hour telling Liam about his Mexican tryst with Harry. His emotions were flying high until he got to the part where his mum pulled them apart by the ear. He could feel his face fall as soon as he finished.

“And I can’t believe I’m saying this, Liam, but I think I am falling for him.”

“Oh shit, Lou,” Liam just looked at Louis, hesitant about where to begin.

“I know how foolish I sound, how foolish I am for letting myself get so caught up in a stranger,” Louis shoved his face back into the pillow and sighed.

“The heart wants what the heart wants, Tommo,” Liam began, “it sucks that you met someone so great and may never see him again.”

“It’s been a bloody month, Li,” Louis was frustrated with himself again, “a bloody month and I can’t get Harry out of my head.”

“It hasn’t helped that you haven’t taken on any new projects at work or that you have barely left our flat.”

“I just miss him so much,” Louis sat up and looked at the ceiling, “miss running my fingers through his beautiful curls, the dimpled smile he gave when he was really happy, his kisses would take you to the moon every single time,” Louis was lost in his own bubble, spewing off all the things he wanted from Harry but couldn’t have, “he has the biggest dick I’ve ever seen and it felt so fucking…”

“Ahem,” Liam cleared his throat, pulling Louis out of his daydream, “that’s all great but I really don’t need to know how he used his dick, to be honest.”

“Sorry, Panyo,” Louis could feel his face heating up.

“Nah, it’s all good, really Lou.” Liam smiled, “sounds like we need to go out drinking. Maybe you’ll forget for a little while and feel good again?”

“I don’t really feel like it, I’d rather stay in and binge rom coms.”

“Rom Coms, really Tommo?”

“Harry’s favourite, they really aren’t that bad, Payno. I just miss him so much and I hate myself for missing him so much.”

“Love is a tough thing, Tommo. Right now let’s order Chinese and watch a movie?”

“You really are the best, Payno,” Louis lunged forward and wrapped arms around Liam in a tight hug.

***

Over the next few months, Liam has managed to convince Louis to take on a new project at work and to meet their friends at the bar a few times. All this seemed to do was keep him occupied, it never stopped Louis from thinking about Harry.

When he would catch himself thinking about Harry, he would walk it off and go for a smoke. Once he was back on task, Louis always ended up feeling sorry for himself. He couldn’t help but think that Harry had moved on and never gave him a second thought.

There was no way Harry was still thinking about him, he could have anyone he wanted really. Harry was beautiful, smart, caring, fit, all around a lovely guy and Louis couldn’t help but wonder if he was just another one of Harry’s flings.

Some nights Louis found himself lying in bed, thinking about running his fingers through Harry’s hair. He could remember his slow drawl as he spoke confidently. If he thought hard enough, Louis could almost feel his soft skin and remember the way he tasted.

He wondered what it would be like if Harry was around now, how amazing it would be to go on a proper date with him, or even be able to introduce him to his friends. What he wouldn’t give to hold his hand and walk down the street, pop by his house after work for dinner, sneaking kisses while they took Doris and Ernie to the park, all of the other things that couples did that Louis knew he would never have with Harry.

With all these thoughts going through his head, he hadn’t even noticed the tear that fell down his cheek until he automatically wiped it away with the back of his wrist.

He shook his head and willed himself to stop thinking about Harry, maybe his mum was right. Maybe he had been stupid in doing what he did, at the time he thought it was harmless but apparently somewhere along the way he started to develop feelings for Harry.

How could someone possibly develop any type of feelings for another person after a week? Louis didn’t know it was possible until now.

What he did know was that he had to get some sleep, he had two very important meetings in the morning with the team of developers he was working with currently. He needed to be on his game, so to speak, so he didn’t look like an idiot in front of his boss.

He decided he would offer to have a BBQ with his family and Liam at his mum’s house on Saturday. Maybe a little family time would help cure him of Harry.

With thoughts of the BBQ on his mind, he fell asleep.

***

Saturday came around quickly, he and Liam had made a list of things they would need to bring to his mum’s for a BBQ. They had to stop at the store on the way to get everything but for once in his life, Louis felt like he was organized and had a plan.

Liam took on getting the meat and drinks when they got to the store, Louis was headed to the fresh vegetables to get fixings and salad ingredients.

Concentrating hard on sticking to his list, Louis successfully gathered the vegetables he needed and headed to get pasta to make a second side salad that he knew Doris and Ernie would love. He turned to the aisle where he could find pasta and searched the shelves for the scooby doo shaped noodles since those were always a hit.

Finding what he was looking for on the bottom shelf, he bent over and picked up a bag. When he went to stand up, he felt his bum hit someone that was trying to walk by. Louis stood up and immediately turned around, putting his hands out to the person and apologizing.

“It’s alright, darlin,” an older woman said as she continued down the aisle.

Louis looked back down at his list and decided he had everything he was to pick up. Now he just needed to find Liam and see if he found his half so they could head out.

As he stepped around the corner and peered down the next, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He felt himself freeze as a shiver went shooting through his body. T _here is no way, he must be delusional because that couldn’t possibly be him._

Louis felt a solid body bang into him and a loud voice in his ear, “Yo, earth to Tommo.”

He shook his head and turned to see Liam now standing beside him.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, what the heck happened?”

Before Louis could say anything to Liam, he could feel someone walk up close behind him.

“Oh my Gosh, Louis, is that really you?”

Giving him the biggest smile he could as he recognized the voice, Louis turned back around and closed the gap and wrapped his arms around the other man. He felt his strong arms return the hug. 

It began to settle something in Louis, this feeling of calmness washing over him. They stood in each other’s arms until Liam reminded him he was there and cleared his throat.

“Lou, mind telling me what’s going on?” Liam looked around Louis to the stranger that had his arms around him.

“Shit, sorry, Li,” Louis took a step away, “Liam, I’m so excited for you to meet Harry. Harry this is my friend Liam.”

The two men shook hands and shared greetings.

“What the heck are you doing here, Harry? Didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Louis looked at him curiously.

“Yeah, tourist season is over so I’m back home for six months. I was disappointed with myself that I didn’t get your number to call you when I got home, sorry.”

“It’s okay, it apparently all worked out. What are you doing tonight, well now other than grocery shopping,” Louis laughed.

“Was just going to go home and answer a few emails really. Nothing too exciting.”

“Why don’t you give me your stuff, Lou, and I’ll go pay for it and wait in the car,” Liam offered, “Give the two of you some time, you know.”

“Sure,” Louis smiled, “thanks, Li, you’re the best.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry,” Liam nodded in his direction, “I’m sure we’ll be getting to know each other more in the future if this one has anything to do with it.”

Louis swatted at Liam’s arm as he took off down the aisle toward the checkout.

“Harry,” Louis got his attention back, “Liam and I are BBQing at my mum’s house, just burgers and stuff. Any chance you’d want to come with us?”

“Really,” Harry’s face lite up then fell slightly, “you think that’s a good idea? I mean I’m not sure that your mum likes me very much, you do remember we didn’t leave on the best of terms.”

“Nah,” Louis waved Harry’s thoughts away, “you make me happy so she’ll be fine, promise. Besides, my sisters and Ern will be so excited to see you again. Told all their friends about you when we got back.”

Harry blushed and remained quiet. Louis knew he was thinking so he didn’t push him, he tried his best to wait patiently.

“Please, Harry, I’ve missed you like crazy and can’t stand to say goodbye again.”

Harry chuckled, “not goodbye this time, Lou. I’m gonna get your number for sure.”

“You’d better, although I’m sure it’s my turn to take you on a date.” Louis smiled, he looked to the ground suddenly nervous about what Harry might say.

“Sounds so good, Lou.” Harry put a hand on Louis’ cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. “You’re so beautiful, baby, how could I ever say no to you.”

Louis felt his cheek get warm and knew he had to be blushing. Hearing Harry use that name made his stomach flip. He looked up again to find Harry looking back at him smiling, those familiar dimples popping out in full force.

“We should get going, Liam’s waiting for us isn’t he?”

“You’ll come then?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Course I will, more time with you and it’ll be nice to see your family again.”

Liam didn’t seem surprised when Harry followed Louis out of the store and to Liam’s car. 

“Li, are you okay if I drive with Harry since you already know the way?” Louis asked.

“Makes sense to me, no pit stops, Tommo,” Liam waved a finger in Louis’ direction.

“Awesome, you’re the best, Li,” Louis pounced on him and left a kiss on his cheek.

Louis followed Harry to his car and they both got in. Louis spent the ride just watching Harry, sitting on his passenger seat right now just seemed so surreal.

To say his family was surprised would be an understatement. All of Louis' siblings were thrilled to see him again and show him around their house, play games and hangout with him. His mum, on the other hand, she played nice. Louis could tell she was less than thrilled but she smiled and treated him as the guest he was.

Overall, dinner went great and Harry jumped in to help cook and clean. After dinner was cleaned, the three boys sat with Jay and Lottie while the others ran around the yard. Harry told them that he already had quite a few weddings booked for the summer. His current plan was saving enough for a house, he was tired of renting.

When the time came for Harry to leave, everyone said goodbye outside. Louis walked him through the house and to his car.

“Thanks for inviting me to see your family again, Louis,” Harry stopped and rested his bum on the hood of his car, “they are such lovely people.”

“I love them,” Louis gave him one of his sunshine smiles, “I can’t tell you how happy I am to have bumped into you today. I know how crazy I’m going to sound but I missed you.”

Harry stood up straight and closed the distance between him and Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis and squeezed tight for a brief moment before loosening his grip and placing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

“I missed you too, Lou. I told you earlier that I was going to get your number this time. I want to see you again.” Harry reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone, taking a step back from Louis and handing over his phone.

Once they exchanged numbers, both men stood staring at each other. Louis finally broke the silence and reached forward to grab Harry’s hands. He looked up into his eyes and tried his best to give a warm smile. 

Louis suddenly felt his nerves start to get the better of him as his knees began to shake a bit. He cleared his throat and hoped his voice wouldn’t crack.

“Harry, would you go on a date with me?” He quickly looked over Harry’s shoulder to avoid his immediate reaction. “Um, I’d like to see you again and get I know you better and I would just really love to be able to take you out this time. I mean I’m a shit cook but I’ll buy dinner and then we can…”

“Lou,” Harry dropped his and placed them gently on either side of Louis’ face to make him look him in the eyes, “I would love to go out with you, where you chose.”

Louis relaxed and almost melted into Harry at hearing his words, “yeah, really?”

“Course, babe,” Harry smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

“How’s Friday sound?”

“Perfect, Lou,” Harry paused a moment and smiled, “just like you.”

That sparked something inside of Louis, a wall of confidence suddenly rising up inside him that he decided he wanted to take things with Harry further than that and he was just going to go out on a limb and risk it all.

“Be my boyfriend, Harry?”

“I thought I was going to have to ask you on our date,” Harry’s smile reached his eyes and his fumbles were out, “I would love nothing more, babe.”

Louis felt all giddy and warm and excited. He jumped up and down where he was standing before he stood back in front of Harry, smiling.

“Sorry, that was embarrassing.”

“It was not, love how excited you are. I really hate to do this now but I really have to get going, Lou. I have a meeting with a couple in the morning and need to call my sister and my mum before they go to bed, tell them all about meeting my beautiful boyfriend today while I was out buying bread.”

“Yeah, I should go help mum out the little twins to bed,” Louis reached his arms around Harry’s waist.

Harry smiled at Louis and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him closer. When their eyes met, they both started to lean in and their eyes shut.

Louis could feel Harry’s familiar, warm lips touch his and let himself get lost in the kiss. They kept it chaste because Louis had no doubt that his entire family was watching him from the window.

As they pulled away from each other, Louis knew something inside him and flipped. It felt like the world was settled and things were as they should be. Standing there in Harry’s arms was right where he was meant to be.


End file.
